A New Man for Isabel?
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Cliffy Fanfic: It was almost like a fairy tale. Tall,gorgeous young man comes to town. Attraction with Isabel.Jealousy in certain brown eyes. Then Isabel disappears....Michael & Isabel
1. New guy in town

A/N:This is aCliffy Fic (Michael andIsabel)There is a handsome young man in town. He runs into Isabel, and sparks fly. Some are happy for Isabel but what about the brown eyes of jealousy?

It had been a long day of classes at the high school. It was a very hot day, the sun baking the concrete making it burn feet even through shoes. The gang had all gone their separate ways. Isabel was downtown, headed to a dress shop for something she just had to have. The tall beautiful blond girl in the high heels walked down the sidewalk, thinking of a cold drink. When she turned the corner, she ran into someone coming out of a shop. She felt icy cold liquid splashing her and running down the front of her dress.

She gasped and looked up, right into the green eyes of a tall dirty blond man who was gorgeous. At six feet, he was several inches taller than she was.

"I'm sorry." He spoke his voice deep and it sent chills down her spine.

"It's alright, it's my fault really. I should have been watching where I was going."

"At least let me buy you something to drink, and get you some napkins to blot that up."

Isabel stood there trying to wipe it away. She really should move on, and then do her little trick and clean it. Nevertheless, looking into his eyes she found herself saying yes. He smiled at her, showing dimples in his cheeks.

She started walking with him down the street, heading to a little ice cream parlor. Across the street, Liz was on her way to work. She saw the little mishap and the two walking off together. She hurried to work, hoping Max would be there.

Entering she saw Maria and Michael whispering over the pick-up window. She glanced around, saw Max, and headed straight for him. She slid into the booth opposite him as he looked up from the magazine he was checking out as he ate some fries.

"Liz, just the girl I wanted to see. Want to go for a drive later?"

"Yeah, Max I just saw Isabel down the street she was with some guy I never saw before."

Max closed the magazine and frowned. "What does he look like? What was he doing?"

"Well he was just walking with her. Seems she bumped into him and knocked his drink all over herself. Let's see he is tall, gorgeous, sandy hair, nice bod…"

"She knows better than getting friendly with strangers. He might be anyone. Maybe I should go check it out." He glanced over at Michael.

"If I need any help I will call, and you can send Michael." He started to get out of the booth and Liz put her hand on his arm.

"Max, he wasn't doing anything. If you go barreling over there, sticking your nose in, she is going to get really pissed at you."

"Yeah, but I know what is best for her."

"So you think, she doesn't agree. She has to make her own decisions just as you do."

Max sat back, took a sip of his soda and frowned. "Okay, I'll talk to Izzy later at home." Liz shook her head; he wasn't going to give it up. Michael came over to the table, as Liz left to start work.

"Max, I don't have to work for another hour want to go shoot some hoops?"

"All right, maybe we can check on Isabel on the way."

"What are you talking about?"

Max stood up and walked towards the door, talking over his shoulder. "Well it seems there is a new guy in town, he's met Isabel."

"Did he now?" asked a suspicious Michael.

Isabel sat at the small round table eating a ice cream sundae. She had gone into the ladies room while he ordered and cleaned the front of her dress, but had left it a little wet to fool him. He saw there eating his banana split and watching her.

She watched him as he ate, and found herself looking at his full lips. She found herself attracted to him, and she hoped he would ask her out.

"So how long will you be here Jason?"

"Well my father is checking out the town to see if he wants to build his factory here. If he does we may be here for a while. So what is there to do here Isabel. That is a lovely name by the way."

"Thank you. There isn't much to do here. Curfew at night. So all of us under 21 are expected home before it's too late."

Jason just shook his head. "Silly to have a curfew in such a quiet town. Would you like to go to a movie with me?"

"Sure." She opened her pocket book and took out a pad and pen. She wrote down her cellphone number and gave it to him.

She was unaware of four eyes watching her from across the street. Unaware that one was watching with the eyes of jealousy.


	2. Isabels tears

Isabel came walked into her room to find both Max and Michael waiting for her. She let out a sigh and pursed her lips. "Okay what is going on?"

Max stood up and came over to her looking into her eyes as she dropped her bag on her bed next to Michael. "Didn't we tell you to be careful?"

"What are you talking about, did I jaywalk or something?" She looked from one boy to the other one. "Michael what is Max the dictator talking about?"

"That's not fair Isabel!" Said Max.

"We are concerned about you. That new guy in town, we need to know more about him. What if he's one of them?"

"Michael, not everyone is a skin, or works for the government. Jason is here with his father who is planning to open a business here."

"But that could be a cover, it's happened before. Besides you can't be getting involved with a human." Isabel went up to Max and shoved her finger in her brother's chest, her eyes flashed.

"Don't get involved with a human? Is that what you said? Well let me tell you mister boy…friend…of…a…human…girl! Don't tell me what I can do! Since we had no problems with any of the baddies until you saved her!"

Michael stood up and moved over to Isabel. "Calm down Is."

She turned to him, and went right up until she was right in his face. "You can't talk either. I don't want to be alone, I don't have anyone." Her voice broke as she ran out of the room and into the bathroom, locking the door. They heard the water in the sink come on, and knew she was crying.

Both boys looked at each other. Both felt bad about it. Michael ran his fingers through his hair as he paced. Max sat down at the desk watching his friend.

"Max, she's right. It's not fair to her, we aren't alone why should she be? We could have checked him out before saying anything to her. I don't like making her cry."

"I don't either, we really upset her Michael. But too many humans know, and I don't want her to get hurt, or captured and tortured like I was."

"Max any guy would like her. She deserves to be happy."

Max stood up as he studied his friend. He wondered about Michaels comment. But he couldn't like her, could he?"

"Michael are you interested in my sister?"

Michael turned to him before he turned around facing the bathroom door, a concerned look on his face. "I care…she is family." He replied softly. He started towards the door until Max's hand came down on his shoulder.

"No leave her alone for now. We will apologize to her later. But we will find out about this Jason."

"Yeah, and if he is bad for her…he will answer to me."

Both boys walked out of her room and went downstairs. A few minutes later Isabel came out, her eyes red, and she used her powers to fix that and her makeup. Why couldn't they let her live her life? She was so tired of worrying about what if, and watching everything she said or did.

Her phone rang and she answered. Hello? Oh hi Jason…yeah that sounds good… I will meet you there at seven. Bye." She hung up and smiled, at least she wouldn't be alone tonight. A little fun, if only it was with… no don't even go there she thought. He doesn't care.

She moved to her closet to check out her clothes. What would she wear; she wondered what color he liked?

Max sat at the table drinking a soda and eating a piece of pie, across from him sat Michael who sat there staring at his pie. He glanced up at Max, "What?"

"What's wrong Michael?"

"Nothing."

"Better not let Maria see you like that. She'll get the wrong idea. I think I will check him and his father out on that site for investigators. Something is wrong here."

Michael picked up his fork, cut a piece of the pie, and put it in his mouth, not tasting it. He watched Max pick up the phone to call Liz. Good it gave him time to think. Why was he so against her dating this guy…so he was handsome… and his father had money…more than Izzy's parents did. So what that Isabel liked him, and they made a good-looking couple. It didn't mean he was jealous or anything, for he wasn't, just concerned for her. That was it, and the guy was probably stuck on himself, looked like a model anyway. He'd like to re-arrange that pretty face. He got up, walked out the kitchen through the living room, and left the house. He got onto his bike and rode off. He wasn't jealous, he had Maria.

Max turned seeing Michael walking out, lost in thought. What was going on? Maybe Liz could figure it out. "Liz, Michael is acting strange… More than usual…"


	3. I'm not Jealous

Isabel drove up near the theatre and saw Jason waiting for her with a smile as he leaned up against his red convertible. He walked over to her car and opened her door for her. She smiled as she got out of her car.

"I'm glad you agreed to join me." He removed his mirrored sunglasses and his green eyes met brown ones.

"I'm glad you invited me." He took her arm and put in on his arm led her towards the theatre where a dozen others waited to get their tickets.

Maria drove by, saw Isabel, and then noticed the guy with her. "Um, I wonder who he is." She smiled as she drove past. Now what was he doing with the ice queen?

Inside Jason found seats up front, as Isabel always did. They sat down with the large tub of popcorn and the candy and large drinks. They glanced at the screen showing previews.

Isabel had wanted to see this movie, but she hadn't wanted to go alone. For it was scary. The room darkened and the movie began, Jason glanced at her and then back at the screen. He didn't try to put his arm around her, or her seat. She watched and several times when something horrid happened, or gory she jumped and moved closer to Jason, who then put his arm around her. He just gave her a gentle squeeze but he didn't laugh at her.

Two hours later, they walked out of the theatre, and looked up at the stars overhead. Isabel felt butterflies in her stomach. Jason looked down at her, as Isabel twisted the end of her sweater.

"Would you like to go for a ride? It's a nice night, and I am enjoying this evening with you."

"Let's do that."

"Then let's take my car. I can put the top up if you like."

She smiled up at him. "No, leave it down." He led her over to the car, one hand on her elbow. He opened the door and helped her in. Then went around and got in behind the wheel, and started the car, driving out of town.

Back at the Crashdown Michael was working; he ignored Maria as she kept trying to get a rise out of him. But he had other things on his mind. 'I wonder if Max talked to Isabel. I wish that Jason guy would come in here. Then I could get some answers out of him.'

It was then he caught the conversation between Maria and Liz. Liz was listening to Maria go on.

"I hear his family has money, lots of it. Just the kind of guy for her, he can afford Isabel."

"Why would you think she would only want a rich guy?"

"You need to ask? Look how she lives, how she dresses. A poor man couldn't afford her. She's not like the rest of us, hard working people. Though that guy is a tasty looking guy. Figured she would meet him first."

"You're just jealous. Isabel isn't a bad girl. She's nice too."

"You just say that so Max won't get mad at you for putting down his sister."

Michael turned back to the burnt burger in front of him. He waved his hand over it and it was raw again. Maybe Maria was right. What did he have to offer a girl like Isabel, that is if he was interested, though he wasn't. He was poor, cooked for a living. No prospects for college, he was no model either. No a girl like that deserved the world at her feet.

He flipped the burgers and turned his thoughts to the big game coming on this weekend. A safer subject. After all, he thought of Isabel as a sister, and was only concerned for her. He didn't care what her lips would taste like.

The wind blew her hair as the car drove into the desert. She was enjoying herself; Jason seemed like a nice guy. It was very dark out except for the stars, and the sliver of moon. It was quiet except an occasional coyote howling. Isabel could almost forget her run in with her brother earlier.

When Jason finally pulled over, he turned the motor off and turned to her. "The desert is very pretty at night. We don't have any where I come from."

Isabel smiled she didn't really like it, because with the beautiful of the night desert came the deadly heat of day. "It is beautiful, but not during the day."

"No, I don't really like the heat that much. Back home it has a mild climate, not too hot or too cold."

"Where are you from Jason?"

"California."

"I always wanted to visit there."

"You would love the place I come from." He glanced up at the sky, I like the stars. Have you ever wished you could go, see what's out there?"

Isabel looked up watching the sky. "Once or twice. But that is just a dream. Time our space program can do that we will all be long dead."

"Maybe not. We can wish."

She smiled and turned to him as he turned around facing her. She found herself moving to meet him halfway. Their lips touched.

Max had just returned from talking to Liz and he had found information on Jason and his father. They were wealthy, owned several large companies, and seemed to be what they claimed. But he still had his doubts.

When he entered his room, he found Michael lying on the floor reading a comic book. He looked up when Max walked in. Max shut the door and went to sit down on his bed.

"What brings you here Michael? Didn't you have a date with Maria?"

"No."

"That's not what Liz said." Michael just shrugged his shoulders.

"We have bigger worries. Where is Isabel?"

"Well she wasn't with me. Maybe she is with one of her friends, doing her nails."

"I don't think so. She is with him. Maria saw them going to a movie earlier. I don't know where they are now."

Max frowned. "Well I did some checking, he checks out as far as I can tell. But I still don't trust him. I want to meet him, have a little talk with him."

"Get in line; I get the first several punches in."

"I didn't say I wasn't going to fight him."

"Well he's taking advantage of her because she is lonely. She isn't thinking straight. We have to protect her."

"Michael, you have a thing for my sister don't you?"

Michael got off the floor threw the comic book on Max's bed. Then went over to the window and looked out. "Me? No, whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well you for one." Max watched his friend closely. He thought maybe Liz was right, that Michael did care for his sister. But why would he keep it a secret from his best friend? He would probably beat him up for even thinking of touching his sister.

"Me? Hey, I never said anything like that. I mean I love her she is my best friend. I am her protector."

"Whatever you say. But I don't believe you. Do you believe yourself?"

"Maxwell, you've been watching too many of those girly movies with Liz." They heard the car pull up. Both boys moved over to the window and sneaked a peek from the sides. They saw Jason get out, and go around opening Isabel's door. Then he walked her towards the door, stopping in the walkway. He took her hand and leaned over kissing it. Then he watched her go to the door, then turned and returned to his car.

Both boys moved away from the window and went through to her room. When she opened her door they were there waiting for her again. She stopped and pointed towards the open door.

"Out, both of you."

"Isabel, we wanted to apologize to you."

"Why? You checked him out didn't you Max?"

"Yeah, I did. But I do want to meet him, because I do care about you, sis."

"Well you can, but not threats. He's a nice guy Max."

"Do you like him?"

She glanced at Michael, and found he wouldn't look at her. She turned back to her brother. "Yes I do. He's fun to be with."

"Okay Isabel but he had better not hurt you."

"Isabel." She turned to Michael who was looking at her sadly. "I just want what is best for you. I want you to be happy."

"Thanks Michael." She watched him go to her window and climb out. Max came over to her and gave her a hug, before returning to his room.

She sat down on her bed. It was time to get on with her life; it was obvious that Michael didn't want her. He wasn't jealous; he would never be more than her best friend, except in her heart. Nevertheless, she couldn't wait forever for what might be in the future. Jason was a good guy, he liked being with her. Her parents would approve of him as well. She had invited him over for dinner tomorrow night.

"


	4. a challenge

_For the next week Isabel was always with Jason. When she wasn't in school she was off with him. Max didn't like him one bit, but his parents did. That made it harder to get rid of him. Isabel was in for a fall, he could see it. Isabel walked around with a smile, her steps light. But his sister wouldn't discuss Jason with him, and got angry when he brought it up. _

_Classes had been boring, and he had almost dozed off in his English Lit class. He glanced over at Michael who was coming towards him. He didn't look happy, but then most of the time he was rather…well Michael. He threw his books in his locker, as Michael came up beside him._

"_Maxwell, how about we give Jason a flat tire, and maybe some measles?" _

_Max smiled at his long time friend. "Sounds good to me, but if Isabel found out."_

"_Well, those things do happen, and humans do get those spots." A bright devilish smile broke out on his face. He knew that Isabel wouldn't be able to get rid of them without giving them all away, so she wouldn't be able to see him. However, his inner thoughts ran deeper, to rashes where the sun don't shine, giant pimples, and early baldness. He laughed and Max looked over at him, seeing that look._

"_Michael!" he warned. "You will not do any of that. You are full of ideas that will get us both in trouble."_

"_Who me? I was just thinking of a movie I saw last night."_

"_Yeah sure, whatever."_

_The two walked outside, and got into Max's jeep. Pulling out of the parking lot, they looked for any sign of a certain convertible that was going to have a bit of bad luck. Spotting it in front of a florist, as they drove by Max waved his hand and a tire flattened. Michael waved and the engine overheated. Then looking back seeing Jason coming out holding roses, he motioned and saw Jason's face change, as he dropped the flowers and grabbed his hand sucking on his fingers. Seemed like the roses had very long thorns. He turned and smiled at Max, who returned it._

_Isabel walked to town, her face darkened with anger. How dare he stand her up, and make her walk. She walked towards the Crashdown and went inside the cool interior. She found a table in an empty area, and sat down. She took a napkin and wiped her forehead. She was so hot._

_Liz came up, seeing Isabel's red face. "Didn't Jason pick you up?"_

"_No, Liz can you bring me a very cold soda?"_

"_Sure." Liz turned and left. Michael was in the kitchen and saw her enter. He felt a bit sorry for her, seeing how she was looking. Her hair was a little damp, and her clothes a little wilted. Nevertheless, she was still beautiful, and - Hold that idea, where did that come from? He turned back to the grill, ignoring the other part of the café. He looked up as Maria hurried into the back room. She was trying to fix her hair, and get ready for work. She looked a mess, raccoon eyes, with her eye makeup clumped. _

_A few minutes later as Isabel was sipping her drink and feeling a bit better, the door opened and Jason walked in. Michael felt his presence and turned, frowning. Jason's eyes found his and held. There was a challenge there, daring Michael to take him up on it. Michael's eyes hardened and he sent a silent message back to the smug bastard._

_Jason walked over to Isabel, and glanced at Michael again, before kissing her. He slid into the booth next to her. Michael watched as Isabel's look darkened and she was obviously letting him have it. Then a few words from him, and a rose and she calmed down and smiled. Jason gave her a hug, and then kissed her again. Michael's gaze burning into the other guys head._

_Jason got up from the booth and took Isabel's hand pulled her out. Then putting his arm around her waist he led her to the door. Jason once again glanced at Michael, his look one of triumph. _

_Michael tore off his greasy apron and rushed through the swinging doors. He rushed past Liz and Max who was just coming in._

_He ran out the door and down the street to the side parking lot. There he found the two, and rushed over. Jason turned seeing Michael, and smiled. Isabel seeing her best friend hurrying was wondering why._

"_Michael, is something wrong?" asked Isable._

"_Yeah, him." Jason stood there and appeared at ease but Michael could tell he was ready for the fight that he had sought. He would not let him have Isabel. As he stood facing the other guy, flashes came to him. Flashes of Isabel in Jason's arms in his bed. Michael was beside him with anger, as he attacked Jason, who smiled and fought back. _

_Isabel stood there, watching the two throw punches at each other. Bothing giving as good as they got. "Michael! Jason! Stop!" But they ignored her as the two bulls rushed each other. _

_Max had come out, and followed he came up as Isabel yelled. Max rushed upto the two young men and tried to separate them, and got hit. He in turn punched Jason in the jaw. Isabel moved closer trying to get the boys to stop. She got between Michael and Jason and they pulled back._

_She turned to Michael. "What is the matter with you? Are you crazy?"_

_He wiped at his lip as he looked at Jason's face with the damage done by his fist, he wanted to do more. "Isabel, you wouldn't understand…. He's… I don't want you with him."_

"_Oh you don't? Why? You have someone already, why can't I? You aren't my brother, or father." She turned her back on him and taking Jason's arm led him to her car. _

"_No, I am more." He said softly as Max stood by him. "Isabel."_

"_What is going on Michael? Why did you attack him?"_

"_He challenged me Max, when he came in the diner, I saw it clearly in his eyes. Then just before all hell broke loose I saw flashes of him and Isabel - _

"_You mean?"_

"_Yeah, it made me mad."_

"_Time to figure out a way to get rid of him, agree?"_

"_Yeah Maxwell. Tonight."_

_They watched Isabel drive off._

_Michael woke to the ringing of his phone. He reached for it as he glanced at the clock, one a.m. It had better be important._

"_Hello." His voice sluggish, and his eyes closed again._

"_Michael, Isabel didn't come home."_

_Completed wide awake and alert now, Michael jumped from bed and grabbed his pants. "What? Where is she?"_

"_I don't know, she never came back. But I think we can guess who she is with."_

"_Jason! I will kill him."_

"_I'll come by and pick you up in five minutes, I am almost there now."_

"_All right." Michael hung up and finished getting dressed. _

_The two looked all night, and by sunup they have found nothing. No sign of either of them. The house was empty, and no one had seen them since that afternoon. Both were tired, and worried. They sat in the jeep out in the desert watching the sunrize wondering what to do next. Where was she? Where was Isabel?_


	5. I'll make you a queen

Isabel woke up and found herself lying on a bed, and the bed was moving. She sat up touching her forehead, she had a massive headache. Looking around she realized she was in a camper, and it was moving. She moved to the edge of the bed and stood up. She made her way forward and saw blonde hair of the driver. She walked up to him and sat down in the passenger seat.

"Jason, what are you doing? Why am I here?"

He looked over at her and smiled. "We are going to my home. Isabel we are alike, both of us were lonely. Far from home, outsiders. However, it was my lucky day when I bumped into you. I fell in love with you in that moment. I would do anything to make you happy. I love you Isabel."

"We are nothing alike Jason. I am not alone. You kidnapped me. Max will be worried and looking for me."

"Wont Michael be worried too?"

"Yes, he will find me. How dare you do this."

"I dare Princess; yes I know your secret. I am from out there also. Different planet though. I came here to learn about this world, and I hate it here. You are stuck here, but I can take you with me. On my world, I am a king. I rule 8 planets, and I need a queen. Someone I can love, and share everything with. Don't be mad at me, I offer you everything I have. I offer you my heart as well."

Isabel looked at him, studying him. She felt no malice in him towards her. He meant it. But still-

"Jason, I really care about you. But I don't love you. I don't want to go anywhere without Max and Michael. They are my family."

"I will be your family, and our kids. You wont be lonely. I will even help you free your world from him."

"Jason, if you loved me you would let me go."

He turned back to her, with determination. "I love you too much to let you go. I thought you loved me, but in time you will."

"No I wont."

"Because of Michael?" He stopped the camper and stood up moving over to her, as he pulled her to her feet. "Because of him?"

"Yeah, I love him. But he doesn't love me."

"So you think, I know better. Why do you think he attacked me? Forget him." He picked her up and carried her to the bed, lowered her to it, and following her down. He pulled her into his arms, as she struggled. "I'm not going to hurt you, I love you." He lowered his head and captured her lips.'

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Michael stood looking down at the tire tracks next to the convertible. He picked up the handbag in the front seat, and backed up. Max looked at him and began to back up as Michael raised his hand, and energy shot out of his hand hitting the car, throwing it 20 feet into the air, and it exploded, sending a shower of metal down like rain.

Max stood there, as Michael watched as he lowered his hand. "He took her Max. He took Isabel in a camper."

"We will find her, we were right about him. He's evil."

"Could he be our killer?"

"I don't know, he is certainly taken with Isabel. We follow and we get her back."

"Yeah and we kill him. I want to use my fist on him, until there's nothing left." He said through clinched teeth. Max put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"You are in love with her aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Good."

They got back into Max's car and followed the tracks; it was not following the road. Michael opened the cooler, pulled out a bottle of cold water, and drank some. He replaced his sunglasses, his stomach in knots as he anxiously awaited his chance for retribution, and revenge.

He could now admit even to himself that he loved her. Without her, he had no reason to live. He was created for her and her for him. Some loves were Eternal and he knew what he felt for her was just that kind of love. He didn't know if she felt anything for him beyond best friend, or brother. He hoped for more. 'If I had only done something before now, said something to her. Maybe this wouldn't be happening. It wouldn't. If she cared for me. If. That was a mighty big word when it came to love. Even if she didn't he would save her, and hope."


	6. two warriors fight

Michael sat there steaming, his cell phone rang but he ignored it. He didn't know that it was Maria and he didn't care. He was worried about Isabel and what that monster might do to her. However, he knew he could only kill him once so it had to be done right.

Max sat there driving as he too worried. Nevertheless, he was worried about his best friend as well. Afraid of him making a mistake in his anger. That might get them all killed. They still didn't know what they were dealing with. What Jason was, human or otherwise.

The sun was blazing overhead, as the sun cooked the two friends who had no cover from the suns raze. Max glanced over at Michael, who just ignored the heat, and the sweat that glistened on his skin.

He wasn't sure how he felt about Michael wanting to be with his sister. He cared about Michael but he was not sure if the two really belonged together. Their parents liked Michael but for a son-in-law? If they had gotten together before now, none of this would be happening…it was his fault he had told them more or less not to consider it. Bad Max. He didn't want to be Jason when they caught up with him, he'd leave Jason to Michael while he saw to his sister. He hoped she was alright.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Isabel sat in a corner, her legs drawn up to her chin. She had been unable to use her powers for some reason. They were moving again, she hated Jason. He might have been a good person at one time but he was nuts now. He thought it would work. She would find a way to escape, or kill him. She held the blanket closer to her; it was cool inside with the air conditioning blowing. Her stomach rumbled but she couldn't eat. On the table sat all her favorites, and her Tabasco sauce. Purple roses everywhere, soft music played. If he hadn't done this she might have come to love him, but she wished she had never met him.

'Michael where are you? I need you so much. Help me.'

"Isabel, eat your lunch. It's all your favorites." She ignored him, as he turned back to his driving.

She laid her head down on her knees, and closed her eyes. 'I'll never see Michael again, or Max.' She stood up, went over to the side door, and quietly opened it, and she jumped out. She rolled as she landed, the hard ground bruising her, as the rocks cut her skin.

As the camper drove on, she stood up and began walking off to the right hoping he wouldn't notice. Better to die out here than be taken away she thought. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm, and turned her around. She looked up into the eyes of Jason.

"What are you doing? It's dangerous out here and too hot for you." He picked her up and raced back to the camper, on feet far more fleet than normal. He carried her inside, and took her towards the bedroom and placed her there. He suddenly had a washcloth in his hands, he gently wiped her face, and the dirt off her arms, and then he cleaned her feet.

"All better now. Why don't you dress, and we can talk, or you can watch a movie. We will be at the site in a few hours. Then home…I can't wait to introduce you to our people as their new queen." He got up and went back to the front. Leaving Isabel sitting there. She went over to the closet and opened it, seeing the clothes there, all long dresses almost formal in appearance. She took out a dress, not really caring which one. Taking it, she went to the bathroom to clean up. She was so dirty.

When she came out dressed, her bare skin of her arms and neck were red from scrubbing. She looked out one of the windows, wishing. She sat down on the bed, lowered her head and cried.

Jason heard her crying, and it tore at him. He wanted her happy and he did love her. He hated Michael, that boy should have gotten with her when he could. No human could equal Isabel. He would try to make things right for her. She would love his world, and his people.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The jeep drove through the desert following the tracks. Max squinted as he saw a flash, and he knew that they were closing in. Going faster he saw the camper, and Michael tensed next to him. He tightened his grip on the bar. "Faster Max, get me close enough to jump."

Max drove faster, and Michael saw the camper speed up, he lifted his hand and the van suddenly stopped. The jeep drove up to the camper and the door opened. Jason walked out and Michael jumped out of the jeep and rushed the other man. Jason and Michael were fighting, as Max got out and went into the camper. He looked around and hearing sobbing followed it to Isabel. He stopped in the doorway seeing his sister sitting there crying. He went over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Isabel looked up at him. "Max!" She lowered her head again, tears still falling, as Max sat down beside her pulling her into his arms. He rocked her, as she cried.

Jason saw the anger in Michael's eyes and the way he fought told him that Michael intended to kill him. Jason was fast with his fist and feet. He used all his power to try to kill his adversary and rival. Michael remembered his training from his own world, and that helped him against his fellow alien. Alien martial arts. Michael struck out, putting all his weight into a strike to Jason's face, he felt bone crack. He struck with the other hand, blood covered his hand. He didn't feel the blows against his own body. He felt nothing but the satisfaction of his adding more damage to Jason's body. He saw red before his eyes. Never had he been so angry.

Max led Isabel outside, and Isabel saw the two men fighting. Michael knocked Jason back, and caught sight of her, the look on her face, her body language and he knew. His fury increased as he grabbed Jason.

"You fucking bastard, you did that to her!"

"She is mine, my queen. She is not yours."

"Yes she is-"he said as he swung a vicious right to Jason's chest. "She is mine, always has been! You took what was mine! You die!"

Jason smiled through bloody lips. "Mine, I love her." He struck out at Michael catching him across the cheek, splitting the cheek. But Michael just struck back…then started raining blows so fast that Jason couldn't defend himself.

Isabel, who was leaning on Max, watched. "Max, please stop Michael. He's not a killer."

"Michael, stop!"

Michael just ignored Max. He kept beating the other man, Jason sagged in Michael's grip as Michael took him down to the ground, and kept punching. Max let go of Isabel and rushed over. He grabbed him, as Michael raised a hand, and Max flew through the air. "Don't interfere."

Isabel walked over to Michael and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Michael, please." He looked up, and he moved off of Jason, who lay there, dead. He had killed him. He felt no remorse for it, he had defended his woman.

"Isabel?" he reached out but she backed away. "Isabel, I-"

"Michael, you deserve better than me."

"There are none better than you, my darling Isabel." He moved over to her, his bloody hand coming up and then he noticed and dropped his hand. "I love you Isabel, I always have. This doesn't change the way I feel about you. It's his fault not yours. Give me the chance to make you forget this. Give me the chance to show you how good it can be between us…how much I love you." His words were softly spoken and touched her. He pulled her into his arms as Max walked over to them. He glanced at Jason who was slowly burning up.

"I love you Michael, I have waited so long for those words from you."

"Let's go home." Michael turned to follow with Isabel held closely to him, he leaned and kissed her on the head. She hugged him close.

THE END!


	7. blood

_It had been a week since Jason had kidnapped her and she was still trying to forget. For the past week, she had kept to herself, trying to deal with her feelings. She had liked Jason, but why did he have to do that? Couldn't he have just asked her? Why did it never work out for her, with any guy she cared about? Alex, Michael and then Jason. She was cursed she was sure of it. Cursed to be alone for the rest of her life. Watching others be happy._

_The first few days Max and Michael had been like her own skin, stuck to her. She felt safe and then she began to feel smothered by their vigilance. She had told them to leave her alone. She had lifted her proud head, looked them in the eye and told them, she could face it alone. She had lied. But she couldn't handle the pity, the sadness in their eyes when they looked at her. She did not want pity, she was too proud for that. She wanted to put it all behind her._

_Max had acted as though she had hit him before he went to his room. Michael had gotten angry with her. He had yelled at her over it. Then he had left her alone too. He wanted to help her, and she knew that. She knew he loved her, and had wanted her. But did he really want her now? Was he just being the over protective big brother, best friend or something more? Right now, she couldn't deal with either one, not when it was Michael. She fell across the bed, but she had no more tears to shed. With one finger, she followed the pattern on her bedspread. _

_Ooooo_

_Max sat inthe living room on his sofa. He held the now hot soda in one hand as he slammed his fist down on the armrest with the other. Michael looked over at him from his pacing. He ran his hand through his hair. _

"_Max, we screwed up man. I just don't understand girls at all. Why won't she let us help her? It's not like we are strangers to her, and don't care."_

"_That's just it, Michael. Maybe we are too close to her. She needs a girl to talk to, she's embarrassed. Though I thought we could talk about anything. However, I really don't want to talk to her about that. I just want to kill Jason."_

"_I know, but as hard as it would be. I would listen, hold her, and love her. Max she needs me now and she pushed me away. I guess I need her too. If I had listened to my heart, instead of following your decree, she and I would have been together and she wouldn't have been hurt by that bastard."_

"_I know." Max lowered his head, "I was wrong, destiny is wrong for me but not for the two of you."_

"_You pick and chose which part of destiny you want. You cannot have it all Maxwell. You can't be king and not be with Tess. So no more orders, but I will say that if I get the chance to go home, and if Isabel will go, I will. Our people need us, and there we matter more than here."_

"_Do whatever Michael. I am going to see Liz, see if she will go talk to Isabel."_

"_Max, Liz can't understand what Isabel went through. Moreover, they aren't really friends. I was thinking maybe I could get her to call that hotline. Maybe a stranger would help her." _

"Maybe, I'll try talking to her when I get back tonight. Coming?"

"_Nah, I think I will hang out here for now. In case."_

_Max looked over at him as he reached the door. "In case she needs you." Michael nodded. "Okay, take care of her." Michael watched Max heave and then turned back to the blank TV, and grabbed the remote, with part of his attention turned towards the upstairs._

_An hour later Michael went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone book, flipped through it, and when he found what he wanted, he took out a piece of paper. He wrote down the number and a message to Isabel._

_Isabel, if you wont let me help you, at least let them try. It's a hotline, and you don't have to tell them your real name. I'm downstairs if you need me. I love you. Michael._

_Then he took the paper and went upstairs, and knocked, when he heard her voice he shoved it under her door. "Just look at it Isabel." Then he turned and went back downstairs. _

_It was a little later that Isabel came down the stairs, her face damp, her eyes red. She walked over to the sofa and reached out hugged Michael. "Thanks."_

_He pulled her down beside him, and looked at her. She sat there quietly for a moment. "I called them, and it helped a little. I could tell her what I couldn't tell you or Max. I was even confused over Jason, and I guess I thought a bit of it was my fault. I think I may just make it. What would I do without you?"_

_Michael smiled at her. "I don't know, I mean I am impossible to live without….but seriously Isabel. I am glad I can be here for you. I would do anything for you. I love you that much."_

_She reached out to him and he pulled her gently into his arms, and leaned back against the sofa, she laid her head on his shoulder, and he just sat there holding her. _


	8. In Michael's arms

_A few days went by and Isabel was feeling better. Michael was there, but not pressing her. They had spent time just going for rides in the desert on his bike, long walks, watching movies and just being together. He had done nothing more than hold her, comfort her. He was a treasure to her in those days._

_Max was sitting on the sofa when they came in. He had been watching a ball game on tv. He turned down the volumn and looked over at them. "Want to watch the game?"_

"_Isabel just shook her head, and Michael glanced at her then agreed."_

"_I'm going upstairs and lie down. I am a bit tired." She touched Michael's arm and went up the stairs. Max looked at Michael, questioningly._

"_I don't know, Max. She just said she didn't feel well. Probably the stress catching up with her. But I think I will hang with you until we know for sure." Michael popped down into the recliner._

"_Okay, in a few minutes I am going to check on her. Want a drink?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Go get one." Max smiled as he sat back and turned the tv up."_

"_Oh thanks Max, I'll just do that." He got up and headed to the kitchen. _

_On his way back to the living room, Michael had a devilish look on his face, as he past the sofa. His hand moved, and by accident a ice cube fell down Max's shirt collar. Max jumped up, trying to get it out._

"_Michael!"_

_Michael just laughed and sat down, putting the chair back so his feet were up. "It was an accident Max. it slipped out of my glass."_

_Max sat back down after throwing the ice at Michael. "Idiot." He said as he turned back to the tv. _

_Ooooooo_

_Upstairs Isabel was lying on the bed, her stomach hurt. She thought she might have eatten something that didn't agree with her. She was crampy, like before her period. _

_Then a sharp pain made her sit up, grabbing her stomach. It tore through her insides. She gasp in pain, as another hit her as she doubled over. She got up and bent over moved towards the bathroom. She felt it again. Looking down she saw blood on her pale skirt. "Oh God, no!" She stopped grabbing the edge of the doorway, as another pain struck her. She felt pressure, and then blood ran down her legs. "What is wrong with me?" She doubled over, a soft moan coming out, as she tried to be quiet. Her head was pounding, she felt sick to her stomach. She managed to get to the toilet and sat down. She heard blood going in. She doubled up, she was so afraid. She reached down into the cabnet under the sink and pulled out a pad. She put it in her underwear and stood up pulling them up. She went and sat down on her bed, the pains growing worse, as she felt like she was being ripped apart._

_Ooooo_

_Michael suddenly pushed the chair upright, and got to his feet. "I'm going to check on Isabel. Be back." Max just nodded. Michael went upstairs and opened the door. At first he just saw Isabel sitting on her bed. He opened it wider. Then he saw the blood on the bed, floor and the door jam_

"_Isabel!" He rushed over to her, coming down on his knees before her, as he doubled over, bitting her lower lip, as her hands clutched at her stomach. "What is wrong?"_

_Isabel looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. She released her bloody lip, and took a deep breath. Her bloody hands reached out and grabbed his arms._

"_It hurts so bad, Michael! I think I am dying." Michael turned pale as he yelled for Max in a panic. He pulled her close to him, holding her._

"_It's alright Izzy, Max will fix it. I'm right here, not letting anything happen."_

_Max rushed into the room, freezing at the amount of blood around the room. He moved over and sat down next to Isabel. He put his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes._

"_What is it Max? What is wrong with her?" Ask a destraught Michael._

"_She's pregnant or was. She lost it."_

_Isabel looked over at her brother. "Baby?" Then turned to Michael, and he knew what she was thinking… of their baby. She took another shaky breath and then held it as another pain tore through her. She moaned out loud, and Max winched as he touched her cheek._

_Max looked at Michael, and the other boy eased her back down to lay on her bed. Max straightened out her legs. Max went to the bathroom, and got a wet washcloth and brought it back handing it to Michael. He went to the otherside of the bed and sat down next to her. Michael wiped her sweaty forehead. _

"_Do something Max, she is hurting."_

"I know." He turned to Isabel. "I'm sorry sis. I will take some of the pain away, and heal you when it's over." She just nodded her head. As he placed his hand on her stomach images came to him of the baby, as it had fought not to die. He concentrated.

_Michael held her hand. He spoke softly to her, as the tide of pain rolled over her as the hours past._

_Sometime in the night as Max sat on the chair by her desk and Michael sat up against her headboard by her head, she got up to go to the bathroom. She had to go, the room was fuzzy. She stumbled to the bathroom, and sat down. When she got up her the room began to spin, and everything went black as he head struck the tub._

_She heard a voice calling to her, and she opened her eyes. Michael's worried face loamed over her. He was holding her._

"_Isabel." He said softly and there were tears in his eyes. "it's alright now." He lifted her up and carried her towards the bedroom. When they arrived she noticed the bed was clean. Max was still in the bathroom. _

_Gently Michael laid her on the bed, and with a wave of his hand she and her changed clothes were clean. He sat down next to her, and leaned and kissed her on the forehead._

_She turned and saw Max coming out of the bathroom, carrying something in a clothe. Max looked up and his eyes met hers. He walked out of the room. Isabel felt a part of her had just died. She burst into deep sobs as Michael lifted her up against him, rocking her in his arms. He had seen Max, knowing he held the fetus in the clothe, her baby. Her baby that should have been his. Tears fell down his face that he was unaware of as he held her. _

_Ooooooooooo_

_It was two months later and Isabel was visiting Michael. He had invited her to dinner. He had dressed in tight black jeans, and a soft silky dark shirt. He wanted to look good for her. She sat on the sofa watching him. _

"_That smells so good Michael. I am starving."_

_Michael looked over at her and smiled. "I have a special desert for you."_

"_A Michael special?"_

"_Yeah, I call it Isabel's kiss." He ducked his head when he said it. _

_When he had everything ready he went and saw down for a moment with Isabel. "Isabel, I want what we had on Antar. You and me together."_

_Isabel touched his face, her smile tender. "I do too. I want forever with you."_

"It will be, it was written in the stars Isabel." He leaned closer to her and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer, as their lips touched, igniting a flame that burnt bright. 

_They fell on the sofa, with Michael on top. Isabel pulled on Michaels shirt ripping off the buttons on his new shirt. Then her hands found his bare chest, and ran her fingers over it. As one hand tangled in his hair, that she loved the feel of._

_Michael's tongue found hers, and tasted the sweet taste of her mouth. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears. He reached down and waved his hand and her blouse was gone. Then he found she was braless as his hand touched the velvet flesh of her breast. She moaned into his mouth. He flicked at the nipple with his nail, and then gently sqeezed it._

_Isabel lowered her hand to his pants, her hand touched the growing bulge there, as she waved her hand inpatiently and found bare flesh. Warm, rock hard, long and huge. She slipped her hand around it. Michael moaned her name, as he latched onto a nipple with his mouth, lightly biting it._

_One of his hands moved down to the place between her legs. They touched and he could feel the flesh respond and swell as his fingers touched her, exploring unknown territory for him. He gently pushed in a finger, feeling her lift her hips, and sigh. 'Mine, my Isabel.' _

"_Please Michael, now."_

"_Isabel."_

_He pulled his fingers out, and lifted up, seperating her legs more, positioning himself, and gently entered her. She arched against him, a slow moaning… Mmm iiiiccccchhhheallll, came flowing out. _

_He felt as though he had finally come home after being away a long time. In a way he had. He was home. He began to move, as Isabel began to match his movements, her breast jiggling under him. His eyes locked with hers. It was as if he were on fire, his senses were in overdrive. He couldn't take his eyes off her. As he made love to her. She was panting, and she held his upper arms and she met his thrust with her own. _

"_Harder! Faster! Michael…more!" _

_He smiled and did just that. For an hour they were lost in each other and the intimate moments. They moved tiredlessly. Then he felt it build and knew what was coming. He watched her as it began to build in her. They both went over the edge together. Frozen in time, as he pumped his seed into her. Then he slowly lowered himself off and to the side of her pulling her close._

_She turned laying her head on his shoulder. Nothing had ever prepared her for what had just happened. She smiled up at him, and saw his tender smile. _

_Michael smiled contently, nothing could compare to that. Nothing at all. His Isabel was wonderful. He lowered his hand to her stomach and caressed it, and a flash came to him. He looked up at Isabel, a knowing smile on his face._

"_What"_

"_You're pregnant! You and I are going to have that baby afterall."_

_Isabel looked stunned for a moment then a brillant smile crossed her face. She pulled him close and kissed him. 'A baby with Michael, her dream had come true, in more ways than one. It would not be a hardship being with him forever. She had all she ever dreamed of…Michael, his love and his child. _


End file.
